kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zenki/Gallery
This page is a subpage of Zenki's article. It showcases various images of him from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime, manga and the games. Demon Gods and Ultimate Demon Gods? * The translated versions and translated subtitles of the anime falsely call Zenki's '''Ultimate Demon God form' the Ultimate Guardian form. Something similar can be seen with his Demon God form, which is called the Guardian Spirit form. This might be due to the religious themes issue from the nineties. Some translations of the manga also refer to Zenki and Goki as the "Vajura Demon Lords" eventhough this term isn't present in the original work and is very likely just another mistranslation.'' Anime= Chibi Zenki Two headed monster chibi zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki fighting a two headed Karuma Beast (Episode 1) Zenki seal break anime.png|Chibi Zenki transforming into his Demon God form Chibi zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki smiling because he smells a Karuma Seed (Episode 8) Chibi zenki anime 2.png|Miki Souma mistakes Chibi Zenki for a bad demon and attacks him (Episode 8) Golden dragon chibi zenki anime.png|The Diamond Dragon (who transforms into Zenki's Diamond Axe) and Chibi Zenki (Episode 21) Chibi Zenki anime 3.jpg|Chibi Zenki teasing Chiaki because she put him into her bag. (Episode 30) Akira Chibi Zenki anime.png|Akira and Chibi Zenki as they appear at the end of Episode 51. With Chiaki Chiaki chibi zenki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting a Karuma Beast (Episode 2) Chiaki chibi zenki anime 3.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting (Episode 2) Chibi zenki chiaki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 10) Chibi zenki chiaki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 13) Chiaki chibi zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting (Episode 25) meeting Lulupapa for the first time (Episode 26) Lulupapa Chibi Zenki Chiaki anime.png|At first, Lulupapa starts out innocent enough. Even Chiaki can poke and caress her, but when Chiaki says that Lulupapa isn't a disobedient guardian spirit like Zenki, Zenki quickly protests her with "What did you say?!" Lulupapa bites Chibi Zenki anime.png|Despite the fact that Zenki didn't do anything to provoke her, Lulupapa decides to jump in front of him and bites him in the nose. Lulupapa bites Chibi Zenki anime 2.png|Shortly thereafter poor Chibi Zenki runs all over the place with Lulupapa stuck to his face in a desperate attempt to shake her off. Lulupapa eats Chibi Zenki's food anime.png|A few minutes or hours later, Lulupapa and Chibi Zenki are sitting in a room together. Chiaki gives them cookies, but Lulupapa greedily gathers all the food for herself. Lulupapa eats Chibi Zenki's food anime 2.png|This causes Chibi Zenki, who is hungry as well, to complain about Lulupapa eating his food. Chiaki doesn't do anything to help him out and Lulupapa just gobbles up the rest of the cookies. Demon God Zenki Zenki-Sama's descend Zenki's descend.png|Zenki descends from heaven in the intro of the Kishin Douji Zenki Anime's first season! Zenki's descend 2.png|A thunderbolt strikes and... Zenki's descend 3.png|...a demon with green skin, a fuzzy red mane and... Zenki's descend 4.png|...a fierce and determined expression rises! This is the birth of the great Zenki-Sama! Other Anju monster gs zenki anime.png|Demon God Zenki fighting Anju in her Karuma Beast form (Episode 17) Gs zenki anime.png|Demon God Zenki fighting Karuma in Episode 25. He is soon assisted by Chiaki, leading to the next image. Karuma tree gs zenki chiaki anime.png|Zenki and Chiaki fighting Karuma in her tree form (Episode 25) Gs zenki anime 2.png|Demon God Zenki (Episode 25) Anime gs zenki.png|Demon God Zenki with his Diamond Axe (Episode 31) Anime gs zenki 2.png|Demon God Zenki (Episode 31) Ultimate Demon God Zenki Zenki Vajura Mahar anime.png|Demon God Zenki transforming into his Ultimate Demon God form (Episode 29) Ultimate Guardian Zenki anime.PNG|The introduction of Zenki's Ultimate Demon God form (Episode 29) Ultimate guardian zenki anime 2.png|Ultimate Demon God Zenki (Episode 29) Vajura Demon Lord Zenki anime.png|When Zenki, Goki, Chiaki and their friends face a giant, spaceship-like Karuma Beast together, even Ultimate Demon God Zenki with his Diamond Axe is unable to deal any damage to their enemy. (Episode 51) Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime.png|Ultimate Demon God Zenki fuses his soul with Goki's and Chiaki's, which causes Zenki's body to glow in a holy light! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime 2.png|They unite and lend Zenki their strength, turning him into Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki fullbody anime.PNG|Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki's introduction in the anime Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki fullbody anime 2.PNG|While this form appears a few times in the manga, the anime has it exclusive to the final episode 51. Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki closeup anime.PNG|When all hope is lost, Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki rises. Inugami Roh and Zenki then face a gigantic spaceship-like Karuma Beast together and defeat it! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime 3.png|Zenki's Rudra Fusion Soul form, is the only form that is able to fly! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime 4.png|Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki takes off and flies towards the Karuma Beast to fight it! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime 5.png|When Zenki ascends, Goki and Chiaki appear at his sides. At first they are barely visible, then... Chiaki RFS Zenki Goki anime.png|...we can clearly see them as they encourage Zenki to go on! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki closeup small anime 2.png|At first, Zenki doesn't look to confident about his new abilties, then... Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki closeup small anime 3.png|...he exclaims: "This ultimate light, created by the joining of my soul with Chiaki and Goki's!" Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki closeup small anime.png|We can see Zenki's fierce determination when he finally believes that he can defeat his foe and charges at the giant spaceship-like monster! Using Rudra (Episode 17) Zenki rudora anime.png|Zenki preparing himself to use Rudra Zenki rudora anime 2.png|Zenki summoned lightning/thunder bolts and his hit by them, charging himself up to use Rudra (thunder) Zenki rudora anime 3.png|Zenki using Rudra against Anju in her Karuma Beast form Rudora escape anime.png|Chiaki, Kuribayashi, Miki Souma, Jukai and Saki escaping from the huge explosion caused by Zenki's Rudra Sealed Zenki's sepulcher anime.png|Zenki sealed in a sepulcher (Episode 1) Zenki sealed anime.png|The same sepulcher with Zenki still inside it at night (Episode 1) Zenki sealed anime 2.png|Zenki sealed as a petrified statue (Episode 16) |-| Manga= Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki Chiaki bath manga.png|Chiaki decides that Zenki smells bad and wants to take off his clothes by force, so she can wash him. Zenki tells her that these "clothes" are a part of his body and that he can't take them off. (Volume 1) Chibi zenki manga.png|Chibi Zenki rushing forth to fight a Karuma Beast (Volume 1) Chibi Zenki manga 2.png|Chibi Zenki waking up in what seems to be an altenate timeline, as Chiaki doesn't recognize him. (Volume 5) Demon God Zenki Volume 1 GS Zenki manga.png|Demon God Zenki talks to the two headed Karuma Beast while a puzzled Chiaki can be seen in the background GS Zenki Jukai manga.png|Jukai thinks about the recent events and recalls what it means if Zenki awakens. GS Zenki transform manga.png|Zenki in mid-transformation (from his Chibi form into his Demon God form) Ancient Demon God Zenki Ancient Zenki manga.png|Ancient Demon God Zenki from Ozunu's days as he appears in Volume 1. Trivia * The Ancient Demon God form of Zenki only appears in a book, which Chiaki shows to some of her customers. Zenki is never seen anywhere else in his Ancient Demon God form. This form also makes Zenki look way more threatening and gives him more similarities to Vasara's appearance. Ultimate Demon God Zenki UG Zenki manga.png|Demon Lord Zenki has risen! (Volume 4) UG Zenki avoiding an attack manga.png|Ultimate Demon God Zenki effortlessly avoids a foe's attack. (Volume 4) Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki (first form), Chiaki and Ultimate Demon God Zenki as they appear in the manga (Volume 5) Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki Rudra Soul Zenki manga.png|The introduction of Zenki's Rudra Fusion Soul form. Rudra Soul Zenki manga 2.png|This form first appears in Volume 6 Chapter 2... Rudra Soul Zenki manga 3.png|...when Zenki fights a mind controlled Cyborg version... Rudra Soul Zenki manga 4.png|...of Miki Souma and punches him into space! Fighting Demon God Zenki Zenki manga cover 12.png|Fighting Demon God Zenki as he appears in the coverart of Volume 12 Jupiter Zenki manga.png|After using Rudra and almost dying from it, Chiaki pleads for Zenki's safety. This causes Ultimate Demon God Zenki to turn into Fighting Demon God Zenki! Jupiter Zenki manga 2.png|Fighting Demon God Zenki beats the enemy and tells Chiaki that everything is fine. Goki Saki Chiaki Jupiter Zenki manga.png|Goki (third form), grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Fighting Demon God Zenki are ready to take on the challenge! Pentagram Zenki Pentagram Zenki manga.png|The introduction of Zenki's Pentagram form. Pentagram Zenki manga 2.png|Pentagram Zenki only appears in Volume 5 Chapter 3 and is exclusive to this alternate timeline. Pentagram Zenki manga 3.png|Pentagram Zenki eating a Karuma Seed. Chiaki can be seen in the background. Pentagram Zenki Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki asks Zenki, if her friends (who were turned into pictures by a Karuma Beast) will return to normal. Zenki tells her that they will be fine. Sealed (Enno Shrine) Zenki's sepulcher manga.png|Chiaki shows Zenki's sepulcher to her customers and tells them about Zenki's legend. (Volume 1) Zenki sealed manga.png|After that, a closeup the sepulcher is shown, revealing Zenki holding his Diamond Axe. (Volume 1) Using Rudra (Thunder) Evil Sorcerers' ark Zenki Rudora manga.png|Zenki using Rudra against Anjura in her naga form (Volume 2) Zenki Rudora manga 2.png|The huge explosion caused by Zenki's Rudra covers the entire arena (Volume 2) Other Zenki preparing Rudora manga.png|Demon God Zenki preparing himself to use Rudra against Hiki the Black Tortoise. (Volume 4) Rerelease art Zenki's forms, as they appear in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. Chibi Zenki official rerelease art.png|Chibi Zenki Demon God Zenki official rerelease art.png|Demon God Zenki Vajura Demon Lord Zenki official rerelease art.png|Ultimate Demon God Zenki Jupiter Zenki official rerelease art.png|Fighting Demon God Zenki Notes * All credit for Zenki's official rerelease art goes to AzureKnight2008 from DeviantArt, who kindly provided it to the founder of this wiki for the exclusive use in the Kishin Douji Zenki fan circles, Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and research on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. Miscellaneous Miscellaneous images of Zenki which don't belong into any specific Volume of the manga will be listed here. Zenki's mask or face.png|This mask or face of Zenki is shown at the contents page of every Volume of the manga. In the SNES game Battle Raiden it also appears as a collectable item which gives Zenki an extra life. Trivia * Zenki's Fighting Demon God and Pentagram forms are exclusive to the manga and never appear anywhere else. * As Zenki's Rudra Fusion Soul and Pentagram forms have no official names I felt free to dub them by myself, giving them names based on facts concerning these forms. Thus all credit for these forms' dubbed names goes to Semerone. |-| Ingame (Battle Raiden / Den Ei Rei Bu)= Batoru Raiden (Battle Raiden) Mugshots Chibi Zenki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Chibi Zenki's facial expressions GS Zenki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Demon God Zenki's facial expressions Sprites Chibi zenki sprite battle raiden.png|Chibi Zenki Gs zenki sprite battle raiden.png|Demon God Zenki Zenki faint Battle Raiden.gif|The animation of Chibi Zenki fainting after the player loses a life. * The game will always show Chibi Zenki fainting, in complete disregard if the player was currently playing as Chibi Zenki or Demon God Zenki. Cutscenes Zenki sleep Battle Raiden cutout.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the intro cutscene Zenki battle raiden 00015.png|Zenki sleeping in Chiaki's bed Zenki battle raiden 00030.png|Chiaki dragging Zenki along with her Zenki transform battle raiden.png|Chibi Zenki transforming... Zenki transform battle raiden 2.png|...into his Demon God form Zenki transform battle raiden 3.png|"The God Zenki has risen!" Battle Raiden menu bg.png|Zenki as he appears in the background of the game's menu screen. Using Rudra Dark curse bearer battle raiden 10.png|The Rudra deals a great deal of damage to Princess Ryuuki. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 11.png|It is also possible to finish her off with it before she gets a chance to transform. Den Ei Rei Bu Mugshots (and similar graphics) Chibi Zenki blink Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the menu screens GS Zenki eyes Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki's eyes as they appear in the upper corner of his side when he has decided his move while it's the enemy's turn. Multiplayer zenki icon den ei rei bu.png|Zenki's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the jump-and-run sections Chibi Zenki anime sequence intro Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the intros of a few anime sequence battles Ending cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in a cutscene Demon God Zenki Anime Sequence Battle Sprites GS Zenki breathing.gif|Demon God Zenki as he appears in the anime sequence battles Zenki hurt Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki's tired closeup when his health is low. Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Demon God Zenki in the anime sequence battles Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|Zenki avoiding an attack Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|Zenki avoiding an attack Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki preparing to punch a foe with his fists Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 5.png|Zenki recovering his health Zenki health recover full power Den Ei Rei Bu.png|His alternate graphic for recovering his health when his power bar is at a high level (red). Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 6.png|Zenki preparing to use the Double Diamond Horn Strike ("Aigirougi") Zenki block Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki while blocking a basic attack Zenki block Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Zenki while blocking a special attack Zenki return Den Ei Rei Bu.png|When Zenki returns a special attack, he will exclaim "Izure!", stretch his arms and counter the foe's move with his palms. Zenki hit Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki being hurt by a basic attack Zenki hit Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Zenki being hurt by a special attack Zenki takedown recovery Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki recovering after a takedown Zenki knocked out Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki after being knocked out by a foe's attack Zenki breathing alternate.gif|Demon God Zenki as he appears in the anime sequence battles (alternate color palette) Zenki hurt alternate Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki's tired closeup when his health is low. (alternate color palette) Cutscenes Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears in his transformation cutscene. Zenki den ei rei bu golden axe.png|Demon God Zenki holding the Diamond Axe over his head Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 2.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears in a cutscene Other Den ei rei bu game over.png|Chiaki and Demon God Zenki in the Game Over screen Zenki 2 00020.png|Zenki fighting Karuma (2nd form) Zenki power bar stages den ei rei bu.png|The individual stages of Zenki's power bar from the game's Anime Sequence Battles. |-| Ingame (other games)= Tenchi Meidou Intro GS Zenki intro Tenchi Meidou.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears in the intro of Tenchi Meidou GS Zenki intro golden horn Tenchi Meidou.png|On this image he is shown having his "Diamond Horn" extended from his fist Mugshots and small Sprites Chibi Zenki mug Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki's face as it appears in the text boxes Chibi Zenki with Chiaki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki on the overworld Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki won the round! Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki idling in board game mode Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki can be seen sleeping while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and impatiently wiggles her right foot. Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|When Zenki and Chiaki lose, Chibi Zenki can be seen lying on the ground while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and occasionally kicks him with her right foot, causing him to make a funny face. Battle Mode Zenki tenchi meidou.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears in Battle Mode Zenki enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki appearing as an enemy in battle mode Zenki VS Roh Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki fighting Roh Zenki vs karuma tree tenchi meidou.png|Zenki fighting Karuma (tree form) Zenki punch Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki takes a swing at his opponent and... Zenki punch 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...punches him/her! Zenki Vajura Tenchi Meidou.png|When Zenki uses his Vajura, he first charges up a lightning ball with his hands and then... Zenki Vajura 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...shoots the beam of the holy Diamond Thunder (Vajura) at his foe. Zenki Diamond Axe Tenchi Meidou.png|In this game Demon God Zenki can also attack his foes with the Diamond Axe! Zenki Rudora Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki charges up the power of lightning and... Zenki Rudora 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...releases a fierce thunderbolt at his foe! Like in the previous game, Zenki exclaims "Rudora!" while doing this. Trivia * Sadly Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou is actually the first (and sadly only) game that presents the Diamond Axe as an actually usable item in a Kishin Douji Zenki game instead of being just there for show. * Zenki can also use the Diamond Axe in this game before he's even supposed to actually have the axe! Vajura Fight Chibi zenki vajura fight.png|Chibi Zenki's ingame sprite Gs zenki vajura fight.png|Demon God Zenki's ingame sprite Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Game Gear Chibi Zenki not selected.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when the cursor is placed on Chiaki. Game Gear Chibi Zenki cursor.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when the cursor is placed on him. Game Gear Chibi Zenki selected.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when he is selected. Game Gear Chibi Zenki.png|Chibi Zenki's ingame sprite Game Gear Chibi Zenki bored.gif|If the player doesn't press any button for awhile, Chibi Zenki will start idling. This causes him to lay down and start yawning. Once the player presses something, Zenki will immediately get up again. Game Gear GS Zenki.png|Demon God Zenki's ingame sprite Category:Subpages